SuperWhoLock goes to Hogwarts
by AkimaruHatake777
Summary: SuperWhoLock goes to Hogwarts, a highly academic boarding school. What adventures will they have? What secrets are being hidden? Dean, Sam, human Castiel, human Gabriel, human 11th Doctor (Matt), human River, human metacrisis Doctor (John), Molly, Watson (Sherlock's John), Sherlock, Moriarty, some OC's as fillers, and others from the fandoms as teachers and staff.
1. Dean and Sam

Sam sat at the table working on math homework. His older brother Dean was in front of the television playing some new video game.

"You know dad said not to play video games until you were done with homework," Sam said.

"Yeah well dad's not here," Dean replied as he continued to focus on the video game.

"Fine, but I'm not taking the blame this time," Sam informed his brother.

"Sam, you're in 6th grade, your homework isn't that hard. It gets easier when you're in 8th grade like me," Dean said with confidence.

Sam rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his older brother. Both of the boy's heads shot up when they heard footsteps approaching the motel door. It opened slowly and they let out a breath of relief when they saw their dad.

"Sam, Dean, get packed up," John instructed.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as Dean paused his game and went to pack his things.

"You boys are going to a special school," he informed them.

"Why?" Sam continued to ask questions, not making a move to get packed.

"Because I said so," John said, effectively ending the conversation.

Sam scrambled out of his seat and began packing his things.

"Where do you think this school is and why do you think dad is taking us there?" Sam whispered to his brother.

"I don't know Sammy but if dad is taking us there it must mean the FBI is back on his tail and he wants to keep us safe," Dean explained.

The boys finished packing up and put their items into the back of the impala. They looked out the window as they left the town they had called to think of as a temporary home.


	2. Castiel and Gabriel

"Gabe, why did the orphanage put us on this train?" Castiel asked his older brother.

His brother gave him a sad look and swept the smaller boy into his arms.

"I don't know Cass but I'm sure it will be ok," Gabriel assured his younger brother.

There was a moment of silence before Castiel asked, "Where is it taking us?"

Gabriel thought about whether he should tell Castiel what he overheard or not. He decided that he should be honest with him. They only had each other and if they couldn't trust each other then there is no one in the world they could trust.

"From what I understand it is taking us to a safe house that functions as a school as well," Gabriel explained.

Castiel leaned into his brother's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Gabriel, being an 11th grader, sometimes forgot that even though his little brother was in 8th grade he was still a child that needed protecting.


	3. 11th Doctor (Matt) and River

"Matt! Hurry up or we will miss our flight," River yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming dear, just give me another moment," Matt yelled back.

River rolled her eyes and played with the ring on her finger. A year ago Matt and her had gotten married and though their parents disagreed with it because she was in 9th grade and he was in 10th grade they had proved them wrong by being a wonderful married couple, at least she thought. River was broken out of her thoughts when Matt came down the stairs and gave her a kiss.

"Have I told you I love you?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"I think you just did sweetie," she replied with a bright smile.

"Well, we should get a move on or we will be late. When is registration at the school?" Matt asked, grabbing some of the bags to take out to the taxi that was waiting to drive them to the airport.

"Tomorrow starting at 8 am so go," River said, shooing him to work.

Matt quickly loaded both his and River's items into the taxi before they were taken to the airport. It took two hours to get through customs mostly due to the fact that Matt argued with security that he should be allowed to keep his screwdriver because it was no use as a weapon. Even after the argument he was not allowed to take it on the plane.

"I will get you a new one sweetie," River told him once they were boarded on the plane.

"But that one was special. It had a deep blue handle," Matt pouted.

River rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She laid her head on Matt's shoulder and fell asleep. It was going to be a long flight in more ways than one.


	4. Rose and John

"Happy birthday John," Rose said as she handed him a card.

John smiled and kissed Rose's temple.

"Thank you love, but you didn't have to get me anything," he said as he opened the card. His eyes widened and he looked between her and the card. "Is this for real?"

Rose nodded and laughed as John picked her up and twirled her around.

"Thank you, but how? This school is so difficult to get into and expensive," John said.

"Pete may have helped a little bit," Rose said with a gentle smile.

John smiled at her but it began to disappear. "But that means that we will be apart."

Rose shook her head. "No because dad got me in too."

John's smile returned and he hugged her.

"When do we leave?" John asked.

"How about now?" Rose asked him.

John leaned over to her, took her hand and whispered, "Run."

They both laughed as they ran to John's flat first. Being alone since he was 15, John had bought his own flat and had been taking care of himself for years. Despite being forced to grow up at a young age, he still acted like any other 17 year old. She on the other hand acted older than the 15 year old she was, but for them it worked. Many people expected them to get engaged soon seeing as they have been dating for 2 years but neither of them were in a rush for it. John finished packing and the two of them went to Rose's house, well her parents' house. John sat in the living room playing with Tony while Rose packed her bags.

"Rose, you be safe now you hear?" Jackie said, leaning against the door frame.

"I will be mom. Besides, John will be with me," Rose said.

"I know, that's what I worry about," she replied with a smile.

Rose smiled back, knowing her mom loved teasing her boyfriend. Once Rose finished packing Pete drove them to the airport for their flight.

"Be careful and I love you," Pete told Rose before she got out.

"I know dad and I love you too," Rose said, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

Pete smiled before turning to John with a serious look on his face. "Watch after her."

"With my life," John replied in a rare moment of seriousness.

Both of them got out of the car and grabbed their things before making their way to the private jet.


	5. Sherlock and Watson

"Boys, you need to get up or you will be late going to registration tomorrow," Mrs. Hudson yelled up the stairs.

There was a sound of cluttering before she heard a muffled ok. She smiled and went back to making breakfast for the two boys. She was glad she had decided to foster the two boys, yes their parents were alive but they didn't seem to really want the children. Mrs. Hudson heard feet padding down the stairs and turned to see Sherlock and Watson run into the kitchen. She placed a plate of food in front of each of them.

"There you go, now make sure to eat all of it," Mrs. Hudson told them.

"Mrs. Hudson, I can assure you with me being in 10th grade and Watson being in 9th grade, we are well aware of the benefits of a meal prior to noon," Sherlock informed her.

Mrs. Hudson laughed. "I know you are dear, but I worry about my two boys."

Sherlock scoffed but didn't say another word. Watson smiled at her before taking another bite of the food. After they finished eating, a personal car pulled up in front of the flat to take them to their new living home and school.


	6. Molly

Molly sat on the bus, staring out the window. It was quite boring on the bus by herself. Of course there were other people on the bus with her but none that were people she knew and she had no interest in getting to know any of the strangers. She looked through her backpack and found the letter she had been sent by her aunt.

Molly,

I'm so proud of the progress you have made throughout the years and I can see a wonderful woman in you. I have decided that I want nothing but the best for you so after discussing this with your parents; we have decided that you will attend the highest of schools in academics for children your age. I know you're only in 7th grade but it is never too soon to begin working towards a higher education. Don't worry about the finances dear, all of it will be paid for by me.

With Love,

Aunt Maria

Molly sighed; she wished that her parents would have asked her if she was ok with their decision but once they approached her about everything and were so excited how could she say no? Reluctantly she agreed to attend the school and just hoped that everything would work out for the best.


	7. Moriarty

"Jim, I don't know what to do with you anymore. You're in 10th grade, too old to play silly games and tricks like these anymore," Jim's father scolded.

"It's Moriarty, not Jim. Jim died long ago," Moriarty informed the older man.

His father looked him up and down, not entirely sure what to do with his only son. The boy was a genius but continued to only show interest in playing mind games and tricks on other children both his age and younger. He seemed bored.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Correction services are in charge now and they want to send you away to a boarding school, the highest academic boarding school in fact," the man said.

Moriarty looked at his father in astonishment.

"And you're going to let them take me away?" Moriarty asked.

His father said nothing as he turned and walked out of the room, letting the correction service officers inform Moriarty of when he is to be ready for transport in the morning. Moriarty heard and cataloged everything they were saying but his mind was focused on the one person who had betrayed his trust.


	8. Welcome to Torchwood

The next day saw students and teachers coming into the boarding school from all over the world. Most of the day students were coming in and going through the registration process; they received their schedules based on what grades they were in. The evening came quickly and everyone was hustled into a large dining area. At the front of the room sat six women and nine men. The man in the middle was nicely dressed with short black hair. He stood as everyone filed in and cleared his throat to quiet the group of kids that had entered and were standing at the back wall.

"Welcome. I hope all of you are finding Torchwood to your liking. This is the ceremonial welcome dinner where you will be sorted into your teams. Teams will compete throughout the year. Whoever holds the most points at the end of the year will win a free trip to Disney World in Flordia, United States of America," he said, making sure to state where the park was since there were people from outside North America. "Before we begin the sorting I will allow your teachers and team leaders to introduce themselves. To start I am Mycroft, the principal." The man looked over the kids to gage their reactions before sitting down.

An older man to the right of Mycroft stood up. He had a military cut which seemed to fit the slightly silver hair that he had. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I am your vice principal. You can call me Lestrade."

This continued down the line with the teachers and team leaders. The math teacher, Meg, had long black hair and a rounder face. Anderson was a dark haired man that seemed to always have a scowl on his face. Chuck was a funny character with his wild chestnut brown hair; he was the English teacher so he had quite a few stories to tell. The history teacher, Wilfred, was a very old man who looked as if he could be someone's grandfather. Bobbie was a middle aged man that wore a hat; somehow he was going to teach all the kids about physical education. The art teacher, Irene, was a dark haired beauty that was a mystery to most of the students. Music would be led by Mary, her blonde hair made her seem like a sweet and trust worthy woman. Charlie was a red head that talked quickly about the subject she would be teaching: psychology. Once all the teachers had introduced themselves and red headed man named Rory introduced himself as the nurse for the school. The team leaders were last to introduce themselves. Mickey, a dark skinned and bald man said he would be the leader of the Hufflepuff's which represented the House of the Loyal. Donna was a fiery red head that would lead the House of the Brave, or Gryffindor. Crowly seemed to be the leader of the Slyterin, House of the Cunning, and he seemed to put some people on edge. Clara was a dark haired young lady that would lead the Ravenclaw's or the House of the Mind. Once everyone at the main table introduced themselves Mycroft stepped forward again and cleared his throat.

"Now we will sort you into groups. Earlier during registration all of you took a test to determine the house you would be put into based on your personalities. Without we will begin," Mycroft said before pulling out a list. "Dean Winchester, House of Gryffindor; Sherlock Holmes, House of Ravenclaw; River Song, House of Slytherin; Gabriel Novak, House of Slytherin; John Noble, House of Hufflepuff; Anna Sweets, House of Ravenclaw; Cassidy Cross, House of Slytherin; Evelyn Whelan, House of Gryffindor; Sam Winchester, House of Ravenclaw; Castiel Novak, House of Hufflepuff; Dakota Moseley, House of Ravenclaw; Jim Moriarty, House of Slytherin; Eliseus Wolfe, House of Gryffindor; Watson Hamish, House of Gryffindor; Aaron Theta-Sigma, House of Hufflepuff; Angel Smith, House of Hufflepuff; Adam Whelan, House of Slytherin; Matt Smith, House of Ravenclaw; Teresa Donovan, House of Gryffindor; Alexandra Campbell, House of Ravenclaw; Molly Hooper, House of Hufflepuff; Katherine Andrews, House of Slytherin; Rose Tyler, House of Gryffindor; and Ava Song, House of Hufflepuff."

The students made their way to the tables slowly; they would have dinner then head to their common rooms to get to know their team better.

**A/N: So I decided that I would make the school named Torchwood because I think I am going to have the students meet the Hogwarts characters later on before visiting the Hogwarts school. So, to those who want to see specific couples, please leave a review with what couples you would like to see. Yes I put some OC's in here as filler characters and no they will remain background characters unless there is a specific couple you want brought up. If you want to know about the OC's you can go to the Fanfiction page for AlphaBunny. It is the joint account I have with my friend who will later be helping me write this fic. There are only 2 couples for sure I refuse to change and that is Rose/John and Matt/River. I don't mind having drama between them if you like another shipped couple with one of those characters but they will work out together. Otherwise I'm up for any couples, just leave a review letting me know what couples you would like. :) Cheers!**


End file.
